


Let's have some Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Fic, First Time, Home Alone, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hong Kong and Iceland are home alone when Norway and Denmark go out.“It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have some fun.





	Let's have some Fun

So…” Emil looked up from his phone, gazing at the dark-haired boy next to him. “Your brother's not home. And that Dane's gone too.” Emil raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, so? What of it?” Leon shrugged.

  
“Its just you and me tonight. I was thinking…” Leon reached down and grabbed his bag, reaching in and pulling out- _oh_.

  
Emil raised his eyebrows.

  
“…we could have some fun.”  
\---  
“Hey, stop doi-"

  
“Ow! Hey, watch what you’re doing!”

  
“Jeez, this is, like, the third time we’ve tried this and you still have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

  
“Hey, it wasn’t my idea to-DAMMIT.”

  
“Ha! I told you I was great at this!”

  
Suddenly the door flew open and they both froze, their hands stilling and their eyes going wide. Matthias walked in, laughing, with a smiling Lukas hanging on his arm. When their eyes fell on the two boys they froze as well.

  
“Emil..are you-" Lukas stared at him, with face blank. “Are playing fucking Mario kart?” Emil’s cheeks went pink. They sent in silence for a long moment, until Matthias broke out into a grin and ran across the room to sit between the two boys.

  
“I call third player!” he cried. Lukas looked down at them with disgust.

  
“I would have been less ashamed if I had found you two fucking on the rug.” 

**Author's Note:**

> No regrets. 
> 
> Find me at tante-toska and guns-in-my-head---blog!  
> Requests always open♡


End file.
